Love me, please
by purple-black-wings
Summary: Tsubasa Andou has a a crush to Misaki Harada since long time. He is going to tell her about his feelings towards her...Oneshot! Tsubasa x Misaki. Sorry for wrong spelling and grammar. Tx for reading my fanfic, and plz review!


Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Love me, please..**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsubasa Andou has a a crush to Misaki Harada since long time. He is going to tell her about his feelings towards her...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Misaki, I love you, do you want to be my girlfriend?" asked Tsubasa to Misaki.

Misaki was really shocked when she heard this. Tsubasa Andou, her crust, had same feelings with her!!! But, she doubted he was serious. She thought Tsubasa just joked.

"Huahahaha... Tsubasa, tsubasa... Your joke is not funny, you know?" said Misaki, and she punched Tsubasa.

Tsubasa dodged her, and he looked at her with a serious look.

"Misaki, I don't..." his words were cut by Tono, who told him that Serio-sensei searched him.

"Misaki, i must go now. We talk again tomorrow," said Tsubasa, and he walked away.

Misaki didn't answer. She just stared at Tsubasa with an unreadable face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misaki laid in her bed. She was thinking about Tsubasa's confession that evening. She didn't believe that he was serious. Tsubasa is a charming guy. There are many pretty girls who want to be his girlfriend. So, why he can fall in love with her, Misaki Harada, who is just an ordinary girl. She was really confused. Then, she decided to ask Tsubasa tomorrow.

The next morning, she looked around the academy to look for Tsubasa. But she couldn't find him. When she looked around in Special Ability Classroom, she heard her classmates talked about something. She approached them.

"Hey, you guys! Do you see Tsubasa?" asked Misaki to her classmate.

Her classmates looked at her with a strange face. Then, one of them, Megane, the one who has Possession Alice, asked her, "Misaki, haven't you heard? There is a gossip, that Tsubasa leave Alice Academy. But we don't know is that gossip true or not. Doesn't Tsubasa tell you about that?"

Misaki just shook her head. She felt really sad. The guy she likes, left her.

Her classmates looked at her with a worried face. They knew she might feel very sad. They knew Tsubasa and Misaki like each other, althought they always pretended they are only best friends. Misaki lifted her face. She gave them a fake smile. She said, "Don't worry, it's okay. Let us just forget that idiot. Btw, I just remember I have something to do right no, so good bye everyone.." After that, she turned and ran to her room. She felt very sad. In her room, she cried. She skipped lunch and supper. Her friends felt worried. They tried to make her opened her room's door, but she pretended that she was asleep. Finally, her friends gave up. They left a tray of food in front of her room. And went to their own room.

It was already midnight. Misaki still cried. Suddenly, she heard a ruckus outside. But she didn't care. Then, she heard someone knocked her door. She thought her friends haven't gave up. She ignored it.

"Misaki? It's me, Tsubasa. Please open the door! I want to speak with you! I know you haven't slept! Don't lie to me!" When Misaki heard this, she got up, and hurriedly opened the door. It was true. Outside, she saw Tsubasa, with a tray of food in his hands.

"Misaki? Why you don't eat? You must care about yourself! You can be sick if you don't eat!" Tsubasa scolded her. He led Misaki to go inside her room, and invite her to eat. Misaki was speechless. She was very shocked. She thought she was just dreaming. Tsubasa was felt very annoyed with her silent.

"Hey, Misaki! Why you don't say anything? Are you mad with me? But that imposible! Usually, if you are angry with me, you just punch me. So, what's wrong with you?

But, Tsubasa didn't get an answer. Misaki just stare at him and said, "Tsubasa... I... I... lov... love... I love you... Since we first met. I know I am just dreaming now, but I feel happy I can meet you again, althought only in my dream."

Tsubasa looked at her with a worried face. "Misaki? Are you alright? You are not dreaming right now. It's reality."

"Eh? If it was reality, so why are you here?"

"Misaki, we all know that alices must stay in Alice Academy until they graduated. So I was here."

"So, where were you this whole morning?"

"I was in a mission. You remembered yesterday he called me? He was gave me a mission."

"..."

"Misaki???"

Misaki started to cry. "I'm glad... I think that I will never meet you again... I... I loved you Tsubasa... Althought you were just joking yesterday when you confessed to me... I... I was very happy..."

Tsubasa approached Misaki, and he hugged her. "Misaki... It wasn't a joke. I really love you. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" asked Tsubasa.

Misaki nodded and smiled. Then, Tsubasa gave her a kiss in her lips, and quickly broke the kiss. Misaki blushed a little. They smiled to each other, and started kissing again...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, Tsubasa's and Misaki's friends looked at them with smiles in their faces. Yeah, it was them who made the gossip that Tsubasa left. Slowly, they left them and went back to their rooms, leaving the new couples alone...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THE END**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks for everyone who read my fanfic. this is my second fanfic. I hope you like the story. Anyway, tx because you read my fanfic, and plz review...


End file.
